mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robopiggeh
RP-1.3, colloqually known as Robopiggeh, is a robotic pig hailing from Galacton who was featured in the episode "Pig Iron", guarding the mountain of the Oinkus-Oinkus Magisword, later retrieved by Vambre and Prohyas. He has since become a minor recurring character. Appearance Robopiggeh has a metal, cylinder-like, long body with bolts, lining up vertically straight. Robopiggeh also has a pig snout with a long, robotic mouth and round robot eyes. His arms and legs are red and telescopic, with simple clasps for hands and hoof-like feet. After his rescue from Galacton, Robopiggeh was reduced to only his head. He would later be restored to his full form after Vambre reattached his head to his body out of frustration. Personality Robopiggeh is typically an easygoing freespirited character, often appearing as either a friend or enemy depending on the situation. He is very easily distracted however, quickly losing focus at the slightest distraction, and is incredibly gullible as well. Although Robopiggeh holds no legitimate animosity towards the Warriors for Hire, circumstances often put him at ends with them. 3-minute shorts His first appearance was in "Pig Iron" as the guardian of the Oinkus Oinkus Magisword. He beats the Warriors in almost every way possible until Vambre shot propeller burgers causing Robopiggeh to chase after them. He later appeared in "No Robots for Old Men" with Grup the Dragon taped to him. He was about to attack the Warriors as ordered by Old Man Oldman, but Prohyas used the Excaliburger Magisword to feed him propeller burgers, soothing him. Old Man Oldman decides to get inside Robopiggeh and control him from within, an act that utterly terrified Vambre. Despite this, the warriors quickly dispatched the group by trapping them in Catcuses. 5-minute shorts He only appeared in the "Prohyas Talks about Magiswords" vlog in the short, "Warriors for Hire", being captured by Prohyas' Mummy Magisword. Prohyas demands to know what Robopiggeh was doing in his kitchen, but is unable to understand anything he says. TV Series Robopiggeh made his TV-series debut in "The Saga of Robopiggeh", where the Warriors discovered him haplessly attempting to catch a bird in the outskirts of Rhyboflavin. Through a series of mishaps, the Warriors end up accidently severing Robopiggeh's left arm, causing them to descend into panic as they attempt to fix him to no avail. As their efforts fail, Robopiggeh's automatic recall system causes him to rocket towards his place of origin; Galacton, with the Warriors in hot pursuit. Prohyas and Vambre find Robopiggeh in the presence of the Galacton system administrator, Tara-Byte, whom they expect to fix him, only to gasp in shock as she proceeds to instead disassemble him further. Tara-Byte explains that Robopiggeh is "obsolete" and as she personally considers obsolescence a curse, he is better off being recycled. Though Tara-Byte is successful in dismantling and decommissioning Robopiggeh, the Warriors are able to trick the system into rebuilding and recessitating him, after which they make their escape from Galacton. The group lands back at Warriors for Hire HQ and quickly begin to celebrate Robopiggeh's safe return, only for a hug from Wendell the Love Grub to cause him to fall apart once more. Despite Prohyas' best efforts, he is unable to restore Robopiggeh to full functionality, only able to restore his head to working form. As a head, Robopiggeh becomes the Warriors' vaccuum cleaner, and is allowed to live with them. He would later be seen relaxing on a beach, with Grup lamenting his absence due to the Warriors' having overfilled their home with Pizza. Later in "Changeable Terrainable", Robopiggeh's body is seen fully restored, though still missing his head. Vambre, in a fit of frustration over Prohyas hoarding animals in their home, slams his head back onto his body, restoring him to his full form once more. As Prohyas squeals in delight at Robopiggeh being whole once more, Vambre demands the latter leave their home at once, causing him and the rest of Prohyas' guests to flee. Powers * Extended Limbs: Robopiggeh has the ability to extend its limbs while easily maneuver its arms and legs. * Rocket: Robopiggeh can replace its legs with a rocket to escape traps, such as the wrapping from the Mummy Magisword. * Headcannon: Robopiggeh can fire cannonballs from its head. It is also capable of deploying a parachute from the same hole. * Drills: Like seen in the song, Robopiggeh can transform his arms into drills. * Vacuum: Robopiggeh's head works as a Roomba-style vacuum cleaner. Trivia * Robopiggeh is an RP-1.3 unit, an obsolete model compared to the current Turbopiggeh 10.0 units at the point of the show. Perhaps due to his age, or general incompetence, Robopiggeh is generally nonthreatening. * Robopiggeh cannot speak, communicating in pig-like squeals nobody can understand. * Robopiggeh enjoys eating burgers, a fact usually exploited by Prohyas using the Excaliburger Magisword. Category:Enemies Category:Magisword Guardians Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots